


Beach Daze

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Beaches, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Can't explain this one. Just enjoy it :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Lucy Lane/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Beach Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Can't explain this one. Just enjoy it :=)

******

The beach was in a nestled little private cove. It was quiet and isolated, making it perfect for a private gathering. Pulling the car to a stop, Lucy peered out over the dashboard, smirking in satisfaction as she saw that it was everything Kara promised.

Climbing out of the car, she shrugged out of her t-shirt and shorts, absently tossing them into the car as Winn grabbed the beach towels and umbrella, absently handing Lucy her tote bag.

Making their way down the sands, they looked around for a space for shady spot. Setting up the umbrella and spreading out the towel, Winn smirked at her as she grinned back at him from under the big floppy sunhat she wore as they both settled down.

“Hey guys!”

Looking up at the call, they both waved as Kara and James made their way over, followed by Alex and Astra. Waving, Alex made a beeline for the water, a surfboard slung under her arm, while Kara and James spread out their own beach towel.

As Alex paddled out to the waves, Astra settled down between Lucy and Winn and Kara and James, kicking off her sneakers as she did.

“Astra?” Lucy asked.

“Hmm?”

“Is that a picnic basket under your head?”

“Yes”

Lucy frowned, looking towards Kara in confusion.

“Why are you using a picnic basket as a pillow?” she finally asked.

“I’m not, technically,” Astra answered, her skin visibly beginning to shimmer under the sun “but, if any of you’d like, there’s plenty of food inside” she added.

“Dibs!” Kara cheered, already lunging for the basket and yanking it over.

“Hey!” Winn objected, looking between Lucy in clear shock “rude!” he exclaimed.

“Kara, share” Astra ordered, not bothering to even open her eyes, much less lift her head.

“Uh-un” Kara shook her head.

“Kara…” Lucy warned.

“You’ll have to catch me first” Kara taunted, already getting up and trying to make a break for it.

 _‘Trying’_ being the operative word, as before she could move, Astra’s hand shot out and grabbed firmly onto the younger Kryptonian’s ankle, sending her sprawling to the sand with a startled _‘oof’_ , the picnic basket—still latched and secure—bouncing away.

Cackling, Lucy triumphantly retrieved it and brought it back over to Winn, the two of them quickly finding that Astra—in true Astra fashion—had gone all out on the goodies. Sandwiches, soda, juice, crackers and chips, fruit salad, ordinary salads, chocolates, the list went on, and Lucy was amazed that she had managed to fit everything in there, even as she and Winn raided the basket.

“Hey, aren’t you going to share?” James asked.

“Huh? Oh, here” Lucy tossed him a sandwich as she unwrapped her own and took a bite, letting out a happy sound at how _good_ it was. She could never figure out how Astra could take store-bought bread and cold cuts and make it taste ten times better than one would think store-bought bread and cold cuts could taste..

“Remember, all trash goes back in the basket,” Astra warned the group “if you don’t remember I _will_ make you pick up any and all pieces of trash”

“We _know_ , Aunt Astra” Kara sighed as she peeled an orange.

By this time, Alex paddled back to shore and, planting her board in the sand like some sort of odd modern art sculpture, came over and raided the basket as well, giving Astra a hard nudge to make her move over.

“Is this all we’re going to do?” Winn wondered suddenly.

The others all looked at him.

“Well, if you want, I could teach you how to surf” Alex suggested as she finished her apple and, setting the core in the basket, grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and began to apply and generous layer to her fair skin.

Winn looked between her and the crashing surf.

“No thanks” he said quickly.

“Wuss” Lucy teased, giving him a playful poke as Kara—orange and sandwich still in hand—got up and began beachcombing, her light blue sarong fluttering in the breeze as she used it to hold various seashells and pretty rocks, while the others were content to lie on the sand and soak up some sun.

Unfolding her beach chair, Lucy settled down into it, tipping her head back as she fell into a light doze…

******

“Luce?”

Lucy grumbled at the voice intruding on her nap.

“Lucy,”

Grumbling louder, she blinked awake, finding Winn standing over her, smirking.

“Time to go” he said.

Frowning, Lucy lifted up her sunglasses, finding that the sun was setting low in the sky, the air chilling as a result. Stretching as she stood up, she sighed happily.

“Didn’t mean to fall asleep” she apologized as he helped her gather up their supplies.

“No problem,” he dismissed “you looked like you could use it”

“Yeah, probably,” she admitted. Folding up the umbrella, she looked around, finding that Kara and James were no longer in sight, presumably having already headed home, while Alex and Astra could seen in the distance, walking hand-in-hand, Alex’s head pillowed on Astra’s shoulder as they aimlessly strolled along.

Waving to the two women as she and Winn made their way back to the car, Lucy blinked in surprise as Winn gently eased the car keys out of her hand.

“I’ll drive,” he told her “get some more sleep”

Blushing, she ducked her head shyly as she nodded in agreement as they climbed into the car.

Down on the beach, watching as the car pulled away, Alex smirked at Astra.

“They really are a cute couple, aren’t they?” she mused.

“They are, yes” Astra agreed.

“Did you ever think that your life would turn out this way?” Alex wondered.

“No,” Astra answered honestly “but, I wouldn't have it any other way”

Alex chuckled.

“Smart answer, sweet-talker” she grinned…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this turned out to be more of a Major Nerd fic than a General Danvers or Kataolsen fic. Oh well. Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
